Kimi no Tameni Dekiru Koto
by Lore-chan
Summary: Bueno, new fic ^^, está situado en el Japón antiguo año 1868!, y pues es un Taimi (kawaii!), espero les guste es sólo un adelanto cuando termine otro de mis fic, estaré de lleno trabajando en éste, yap?...ahora please un review!^_~


ESTO ES SÓLO UN CAPÍTULO DE ADELANTO, NO VOY A SUBIR OTRO PRONTO. COMENZARÉ CON ESTE FIC APENAS TERMINE CON: "LO QUE CAMBIA Y REGRESA". ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS A FULL!!. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PRIMER ADELANTO DE MI NUEVO FIC. ^^

****

****

****

**Kimi no Tameni Dekiru Koto.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

_No todo comienza de la misma forma…_

_            Aunque no todo tiene que comenzar diferente…_

Primera Parte: **Nos conocimos. **

Si bien era primavera, a los árboles todavía les faltaba mostrar sus flores con todo su esplendor y sólo los de cereza estaban colmando el suelo con sus pétalos rosas. 

            Era el año 1868, Japón reestablecía el emperador como el primer poder del país. 

            Las ciudades ya se mostraban un poco más tranquilas tras el termino del gobierno del shogunato de los Tokugawa, pero siempre estaban alerta. Constantemente habían personas que trataban de terminar con la paz del país. 

            A kilómetros de Tokio, había un pequeño pueblo de granjeros que cultivaban el arroz. La zona era reconocida sólo por albergar una fuente llamada "_la fuente de los milagros_". Era muy serena y en raras oportunidades se podía ver a oficiales merodeando los alrededores buscando algo o alguien sospechoso. El lugar estaba circundado por un cordón de montañas que encerraban una buena tierra para la cosecha. Al menos, a ninguna familia nunca le faltó arroz para pagar los impuestos al daimyo. 

También un río separaba a los habitantes en dos partes, éste era uno de los pocos problemas presentes para la pobladores; cuando las lluvias de invierno eran excesivas (como era en la mayoría de los casos), el río aumentaba su caudal e inundaba algunas de las casas más cercanas y cortaba el puente que unía al pueblo. 

            Todos se conocían perfectamente los unos a los otros, por eso cuando murió la familia Takanori a causa de una grave enfermedad bronquial, y que albergaba una modesta casa en las faldas de una pequeña montaña, todos los habitantes se dirigieron a dejar flores que algunos cortaron en el camino y que otros compraron a comerciantes que pasaron por el pueblo. 

            Pasados dos o tres meses después de la trágica muerte, en su mayoría los acontecimientos habían sido olvidados y las cosas retornaron a su habitual situación. 

            Una de las familias más importantes y más ricas, dentro de los límites de riqueza que se podía ver en el pueblo, era la de los Yagami, ellos eran los que, en la mayoría de los casos, tomaban decisiones importantes y ayudaban a una mejor convivencia si es que se producían problemas o robos, lo cual no era normal y común. 

            Fue por ello, que cuando una carreta atravesaba el poblado cargando a una familia fueron los primeros en salir de su casa para atisbar a los nuevos visitadores, si es que lo eran. En un principio creían que serían vendedores, pero no. El Yagami, cabeza de su estirpe, notó como paraban frente a la casa de la desaparecida familia Takanori. 

            Prontamente llamó la atención de los demás que dejaron de lado su trabajo.

            Bajó si más un hombre con un raído traje de campesino, la mujer y una hija que ocupaban aún la carreta se quedaron inmóviles. 

            -¿qué ocurre? – preguntó el hijo de Yagami queriendo asomarse a la salida. 

            -al parecer llegaron nuevos vecinos – contestó la hermana de éste que estaba a un lado de la hoguera calentando un poco de agua. 

            -es una familia poco numerosa, sólo tienen una niña – dijo la madre arreglándose las mangas del kimono – debe de tener tu edad hijo. 

            -¿mi edad? – repitió con curiosidad. Sacó al fin la cabeza y vio a una chica, tal y como la había dicho su madre y repetido él, de su edad. Era de cabello marrón claro sujetado a los costados por orquillas y palillos. Traía un kimono color turquesa, que a pesar de verse muy usado, estaba impecable. 

            Notó camino a la ex casa de los Takanori a su padre y pidiendo permiso a su madre salió tras él a ver que ocurría. 

            -buenos días, señor – saludó el hombre inclinándose levemente. 

            -buenos días. 

            Ambos comenzaron a conversar, pero Taichi, que era el nombre del muchacho de unos dieciséis años. Apuntó sus ojos a la carreta a mirar de reojo a la muchacha que de igual forma giró a él. Sonrojándose, inclinó la cabeza rápidamente y volteó a su madre, una mujer de ojos cansados, pero alegres. 

            -bienvenidos, entonces… - sonrió el padre de Taichi luego de terminar el diálogo.  

            -¿vivirán aquí, padre? – preguntó el joven. 

            -así es. 

            En seguida, el padre de la chica sacó desde la carreta una tabla de madera un poco empolvada a causa de tan largo viaje y la colgó sobre la puerta. Ésta decía con una imprenta casi perfecta: "_Tachikawa_" 

            -¿Tachikawa? – leyó Taichi con una sonrisa. Ya sabía el apellido de la trigueña de ojos miel. 

            -nosotros somos los Yagami – continuó el padre de Taichi – y le damos, con mucha alegría, la bienvenida a este pueblo. 

            -muchas gracias, hemos pasado muchas penurias en nuestra ciudad anterior, es por ello que decidimos cambiarnos a un lugar mucho más tranquilo.

            -llegaron al sitio correcto. 

            La madre de la trigueña se bajó con cuidado del transporte y se inclinó, de igual forma ante el hombre. 

            -es un agrado saber que estamos en el sitio correcto – dijo. 

            -llamaré a algunas personas para ayudarles con sus pertenencias. Si es que nos lo permite.

            -por supuesto…

            Poco a poco fueron siendo llamadas personas que eran convenientes para el trabajo de bajar y entrar las cosas de la nueva familia a su hogar. La muchacha que ya se había bajado comenzó a recorrer su nueva vivienda por el exterior. Se asombró de lo grande que era en comparación a su antigua casa allá, en el corazón mismo de la ciudad de Tokio. 

            Subió una pequeña colina que daba a la montaña en la que se encontraba construida la vivienda. A pesar de ser muy baja, se apreciaba ya el río que atravesaba el pueblo y los árboles con sus guindos en flor que adornaban majestuosamente los cerros, las montañas, el río y, por supuesto, el camino por el que ella llegó. 

            -konnichiwa… - escuchó ella desde abajo de la colina y Taichi se inclinó a modo de saludo. 

            Ella hizo lo mismo, nerviosa. 

            -veo que… - se detuvo, ¿qué era lo más apropiado a decir? – yo…me preguntaba si estás interesada en alguna arte marcial?. 

            La Tachikawa hizo una mueca de curiosidad. No entendía muy bien el porqué de la pregunta. 

            -pues no practico ninguno… - dijo para no parecer maleducada. 

            -yo tomo clases de kendo, el padre de una amiga…a pocas casas de aquí, me enseña. Tiene muy pocos estudiantes. Sólo cinco, entre ellos amigos míos. ¿te interesaría? – preguntó. 

            -Hai – sonrió. 

            -fantástico… - sus ojos se iluminaron. 

            Hubo un silencio entre ambos, ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos, sentía una gran calor en la mejillas cuando lo hacía. 

            -yo tengo que irme – dijo él -…dewa mata.

            -dewa mata. 

            Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar o al menos la mayoría ya lo estaba. La familia Tachikawa se reunió en torno al primer fuego que prendían en su nueva morada. El padre de la chica de ojos miel se levantó por unos instantes y regreso con un cofre dorado envuelto en tres cintas blancas. Lo puso en medio y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia tomó un extremo de las cintas y las desató con sumo cuidado. Al estar ya desanudadas, él, con su mano derecha, abrió lentamente le cofre y la luz del fuego hizo notar la presencia de una pequeña figura religiosa en el interior. La sacó poniéndola en frente de los tres y se persignaron a un tiempo. 

            -…que Dios nos proteja de nuevas amenazas, que nos ampare en este nuevo lugar al que hemos llegado y que sobre todo proteja a mi esposa e hija de todo mal. 

            Minutos después, rezaron sin despegar de sus manos un rosario de piedrillas cristalinas que terminaba en una cruz de madera. 

            No era difícil adivinar entonces, que eran cristianos huyendo de la policía y del gobierno mismo que trataba de que las personas no se desviaran de su religión.  

            -tendremos que comenzar todo de nuevo, mañana mismo arreglaremos el huerto y lanzaremos algunas semillas para que se cultiven alimentos y crezcan lo más rápido posible. Ya se acerca el invierno y lo necesitaremos…

            Las dos mujeres asintieron a lo que decía, su esposo y padre. 

            Al día siguiente, Taichi fue el primero en levantarse. Fue hasta el río a bañarse y volvió antes de que se tomara desayuno ya listo y arreglado para ir a sus clases de kendo. Su hermana llamada Hikari que preparaba los primeros alimentos junto a su madre fue la más sorprendida al verlo por esas horas y ya en pie. 

            -tienes clases temprano hoy – mencionó la chica de trece años sirviendo el té. 

            -sí, además quedé de pasar por Yamato. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. 

            -la familia que llegó ayer se veía muy educada… - comentó la madre de él a su esposo que levantaba su posillo para que su hija le diera té también – la señora Tachikawa me invitó a tomar el té por la tarde y yo acepté gustosa. Espero tener tiempo luego de limpiar el huerto y terminar lo quehaceres de la casa. 

            -pues el señor Tachikawa me pidió que le mostrara el pueblo para saber dónde está cada cosa. Además de que está muy interesado en formar parte de la guardia que hacemos diariamente para ver que nadie nos robe los cultivos. 

            -¿puedo retirarme? – preguntó Taichi que había terminado velozmente su desayuno – estoy retrasado. 

            Su padre asintió y salió casi corriendo a la calle. 

            Al pasar fuera de la casa de la nueva familia sus ojos se clavaron en ella esperando que la muchacha saliera para siquiera saludarla. Pero nada. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a otra vivienda bastante grande en comparación con las demás de la aldea. Allí avanzó lentamente por un camino hecho de piedras hasta estar de frente contra la puerta. 

            La tocó dos veces como era lo acordado y sin esperar mucho salió un chico rubio de ojos azules, de su edad, cargando una vara de bambú.

            -¡es tarde! – exclamó el rubio - ¡se supone que pasarías más temprano!. 

            -lo lamento…

            Ambos jóvenes tomaron rumbo al norte del camino. 

El amigo de Taichi volteó de pronto a él y notó que algo le faltaba. 

            -¡hey! – se detuvo - ¿dónde está tu _shinai_?. 

            Taichi se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la había olvidado. 

            -¡se me quedó!. 

            -baka – lo retó él – tendrás que ir a buscarla. 

            -tú vete – dijo el Yagami – iré a buscarla y avísale al maestro que me retrasaré

            Corriendo de vuelta Taichi se topó con la Tachikawa que arrojaba agua a la tierra para que no se levantara el polvo matutino. Se detuvo, a pesar de estar atrasado. La muchacha nuevamente sentía como sus mejillas ardían ante la presencia de ese moreno de cabello revoltoso.

            -konnichiwa – se inclinó y él le respondió de igual forma. 

            Nuevamente los dos se quedaban callados sin nada qué decir, aunque no se podía esperar mucho ya que no se conocían demasiado como para entablar una conversación decente. 

            -¡Mimi!, te necesito acá dentro. 

            Ella le sacudió la mano antes de entrar a su casa para ayudarle a su madre. 

            -_¿Mimi?_ – pensó Taichi, se llamaba 'Mimi'. Al fin sabía su nombre – _Mimi Tachikawa. _

            El Yagami fue hasta su casa, sacó su vara de bambú y corrió de vuelta por el camino de antes pasando por casa de Mimi y de su rubio amigo. Llegó a otra que tenía una gran muralla con un portón de madera y a un lado dos tablones indicando el nombre de la familia y lo que se instruía en el lugar: Familia Takenouchi y se enseña Kendo, respectivamente. 

            Él abrió el gran portón y caminó sigiloso por un camino de piedras casi idéntico al que había en casa del muchacho de ojos azules. Un gran árbol de durazno se alzaba a la salida de un corredor de la casa, sentada ahí, tomando el fresco mañanero, estaba la hija del maestro de kendo, se llamaba Sora y tenía el cabello más pelirrojo que antes sus pupilas habían visto. Envuelta en un elegante kimono rosa con una orquilla brillante tomándole el cabello del lado izquierdo, la muchacha, de su edad también, volteó a mirarlo. 

            -Konnichiwa, Taichi-san. 

            -Konnichiwa, Sora-chan.

            Ella se levantó – mi padre está muy enfadado contigo, es la octava vez que llegas retrasado. 

            -fue un descuido – dijo lamentándose – juro que me levanté más temprano de lo normal, pero de todas formas llego tarde. No lo entiendo. 

            -desbarajuste en el tiempo.

            -así parece, ¿han llegado muchos alumnos? – preguntó cambiando de tema. 

            Sora negó con la cabeza – no, sólo hay dos, incluido Yamato-san. Se han retirado tres en este mes y mi padre ya no sabe que hacer. Sin alumnos no hay dinero y sin dinero será difícil pagarle al daymio. 

            -con arroz… - interrumpió Taichi – páguenles con arroz como todos.

            -¿cuál arroz?, mi madre vive del ikebana y mi padre del kendo. No tenemos quienes cultiven el arroz en la familia.

            -pues mi padre encontrara una solución, le informaré de eso a penas llegue a mi casa.

            -gracias – sonrió la pelirroja – ahora vete, sino te regañará más. 

            -dewa mata. 

            Taichi continuó su camino a las clases…sólo esperaba que el regaño no fuese como los anteriores. Como cuando tenía que ir por agua a la _fuente de los milagros,_ mínimo eran veinte baldes y lo más arduo era subir y bajar esas colinas que encerraban el lugar. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Espero que esté quedando claro ^^

Es una especie de combinación de Samurai X y Digimon.

Esto está ambientado en el Japón antiguo. Aquí no todos se conocen y no aparecerán todos los personajes. Además es un Taimi ^^ 

Mimi es una cristiana y como la mayoría sabe los cristianos eran perseguidos por el gobierno, puesto que no se consideraba una religión auténtica. 

Tengo una gran disyuntiva!! Es Flor de cerezo o flor de durazno???? O son los dos?????????

EL TÍTULO SIGNIFICA: **¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER POR TI?** Y ES DE UNA CANCIÓN DE   ^^ GACKT!!! ^^  QUE VALE LA PENA ESCUCHAR ^__^

Iré colocando algo de palabras en japonés así que aquí va un pequeño glosario de lo expuesto en este capítulo:

**Shogunato**: son gobiernos establecidos por un shogún, shogún es un gobernante militar que llegó a tener en algún tiempo más poder que el emperador, entre los shogunatos del Japón están: los de los Minamoto, Tokugawa (mencionado en este cap).

**Daymio**: es un señor feudal dueño de las tierras. Y los que habitan sus tierras les deben pagar impuestos, si no lo hacen, les quitan las tierras.

**Ikebana: **Es el arte de los arreglos florales. 

**Kendo: **singnifica: "_El modo de la espada"_, es un arte marcial, donde se combate con varas de bambú llamadas _SHINAI._ Los que practican el kendo se llaman: _KENDO-KA._

**Konnichiwa: **(la mayoría lo sabe), Hola o buenos días. 

**Hai: **sí.

**Dewa mata: **nos vemos o hasta luego. 

Quizá más de alguno ya se sabe todo esto, pero también hay otros que no lo saben así que por ellos los coloco, ya?.

Por favor, déjenme un review para ver que estoy haciendo mal, o en qué me equivoqué. 

L o r e – c h a n.  


End file.
